


even the stars can not compare

by keity



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, First Dates, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, chan is a nice person, fluff shall ensue, he really is, idk have fun, kind of, minho is trying his best, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keity/pseuds/keity
Summary: Chan didn't have a lot of fears, but then he met Minho and suddenly he feared loosing this person who he'd only just met.Or, that "no fear" "..." "one fear" meme but with your faves





	1. the first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i havent posted anything for ages and ive been binge reading fics to try and get inspo and this still kinda sucks but its a developing idea and i just hope it turns out well? It's an old old old idea i had that i'm altering for skiz and idk i hope this all works out  
> (also i know theres no tags rn i'll try to add more with each chapter)

 ❇❇❇

The first time Chan saw him, he was a little confused. He was on his morning jog, headed towards a café that he sometimes stopped at before returning home. When Chan saw him, the brunet, he didn't give a second thought until he registered the fact that he was sitting on the railing that prevented people from walking off the bridge. He stopped his jog and turned around. No person in their right mind would casually sit on the railing and risk falling into the ocean, right?

"Hey, why're you sitting there? It's not safe." 

Chan walked towards the stranger who, up close, looked around his own age. He seemed to be more on the attractive side, light brown hair and long lashes that framed glassy doe-like eyes.

Was he crying?

The brunet blinked multiple times, turning to look at Chan as he approached. 

"Ah, hello!" The brunet smiled a small smile, and Chan felt a sad pang in his chest when the brunet seemed to stiffen. Whatever he had been doing on the railing - and Chan had a small idea which he hoped with all his heart was wrong - he had not planned to be caught.

"What were you doing?" Chan stood in front of the awfully pretty guy, hands on his hips as he caught his breath.

"Oh, I was watching the sunrise!" 

Chan raised an eyebrow. It was almost 8 in the morning - the sun had risen at 5.

"I've been sitting here for a while - the ocean is very... calming. Plus, I have a fear of heights so I  was hoping that the scenery would let me overcome the fear… yeah." 

"Right..." Chan felt like there was no point in trying to argue the point. "What's - can i ask for your name? I'm Chan. Bang Chan."

"Lee Minho! Hey, I'm a 98' liner, are you a hyung?"

"Y-yeah, I'm-"

"Nice to meet you, Channie-hyung!

Chan didn't have the heart to ask the guy not to call him 'Channie', despite it being their first meeting.

"Well, Minho-ssi, do-"

"Just Minho is fine."

"Min- Minho, do you want to grab a coffee with me or something?" 

He didn't trust himself to walk away and forget about this guy. He had a sneaking suspicion about why Minho had been up there, on the railing, his feet dangling above nothing but the waves of the water below them. If he was to turn his TV on tonight and learn that someone had thrown himself off a bridge... he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He had been there. He could have stopped it.

"A- A coffee?" Minho looked surprised. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink. 

"Yeah, you know. A pretty common morning beverage for people of our age. Normally sold at cafes, can be made at home. There're many types, as well-"

"Hyung, I know what coffee is..."

"Oh, good, I was starting to think that you've never heard of it."

"But why're you asking me out for a coffee?" Minho gasped, his eyes widening. "You aren't asking me _out_ , are you?!"

"I - what? No, I've known you for barely five minutes!" It was Chan's turn to blush. However, when he saw hope leave Minho's eyes like a dying light, he sighed. "But... I'm not totally against the idea. Why not? It's not like I'm interested in anyone else, anyways."

Minho's eyes lit up again, and he beamed. "Okay! But... you wouldn't expect me to run, would you? I'm in skinny jeans..."

Chan grinned. "Keep up if you can."

He set off at a jog, but he kept it slow. Minho, who seemed fairly fit himself, only needed to speed walk to keep up. 

 

 ❇❇❇

 

"So, what do you want? I'll treat you."

Minho shook his head, a small smile back on his face. "No, it's okay. You just order something for yourself. I'll just sit with you."

They sat down at a table near a floor-to-ceiling window and Chan gave Minho a long look, before calling a waitress over. He ordered two coffees and a muffin.

"Hyung! No, miss, it's okay, just one coffee-"

"Minho, shut up and let me buy you a drink."

"Hyung-"

"I'll buy you a muffin as well if you don't stop."

"Miss, please just get one coffee-"

"I guess i'm ordering two muffins and two coffees. Thank you. Don't listen to this guy."

The waitress seemed a little overwhelmed, but she jotted down the order and hurried off.

"Hyung... you didn't need to get me anything."

Chan looked up, a little surprised to see Minho's brows furrowed.

"Why not? We decided this was a date, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but I don't..." Minho trailed off, his eyes fixed on the floor.

"You don't what? Deserve it?" Chan sighed. "Minho, everyone deserves something, be it a flower, a hug, compassion... a coffee."

Minho didn't say anything, his eyes still refusing to meet Chan's.

"Look, I don't know why you were sitting up there. Maybe you _were_ just watching the sunrise. I don't know. It's not my place to accuse or suggest reasons why you may or may not have been up on the railing. But let me treat you to a coffee, please. I want to treat you to a coffee, okay?"

Chan finished off awkwardly, not really sure what he was doing. Minho was, in all truth, just another guy who may only be a part of Chan's life for a few hours.  So why does he want to do something for this guy? What was this... desire to help him, to get to know him? Chan wanted to figure out Minho - a supposedly happy guy with angelic looks, who had been trying to hide his tears when they first met. 

"Well... technically, you're treating me to a muffin as well."

Minho glanced up at Chan out of the corner of his eyes, a small smile on his mouth. The morning sunlight filtered through Minho's hair, making some strands look golden.

Chan had a small crisis, right there and then. How was he supposed to treat Minho to a coffee and muffin and then walk off like nothing happened? He couldn't forget Minho, now. It was like witnessing an angel come down from the heavens, and then told to forget it. It was impossible.

And Minho was like an angel. He was beautiful, elegant. Handsome.

"Yeah, yeah, a coffee and a muffin," Chan mumbled, correcting himself. He clasped hid hands in front of his face, looking out the window. Hopefully, Minho wouldn't see the heat raise to Chan's face.

"So, Hyung. Tell me about yourself."

Chan raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, this is a date, isn't it?" Minho's eyes furrowed, as if he had mistaken something.

_Shit, this is a date, isn't it…_

"Okay, well... I'm in university, right now. I'm studying medicine. I'm on break, so there's no classes for the next... month."

"That's all?"

"Well, what else did you want to hear?"

"Hmm, a hobby?"

"Okay, then. I… do music with a couple of guys."

"Oh! Really?"

"Yeah, it's nothing big, but we're all pretty into it."

As Chan told Minho about his involvement in the music scene, their coffees and muffins were served. 

Chan learnt that Minho had been a back-up dancer for an idol group, but stopped after an injury. Minho was currently studying architecture, and was also on break. He'd originally wanted to pursue dance, but his parents were too afraid that he'd injure himself worse, so they'd urged him to do something else.

They both finished their food, and stood up. Minho reached for his back pocket, but stopped when Chan glared at him. He stuck his tongue out, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I was hoping you'd forget, Hyung..."

Chan shook his head, leaving the payment on the table. They made their way out into the sun, its heat beating down on them. 

"Where're you headed to now?" Chan asked, turning to look at Minho. He had a dazed look on his face, as if he was... lost. "Why don't- why don't you come over to my place?"

Chan feared, still, that this would be the last time he saw Minho. He wouldn't admit (out loud, at least) that he wanted to spend more time with Minho. 

"To your place?" Minho wiggled his eyebrows, a smirk on his face.

"You idiot - I only just met you!" Chan flushed and turned around. "Are you coming or not?"

"Okay, okay, Hyung!"

 

 ❇❇❇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you,,, enjoyed this first chapter? There's not much going on and there too much "hes an aNGEL" im sorry but anyways please leave a kudos if you enjoyed, and a comment if you've anything to say! ty <3


	2. the second

 ❇❇❇ 

 

The second time he saw him, Chan was returning from his morning jog. Minho was on the railing, just like he had been a few days ago.

"Minho?"

"Ch-Chanie-hyung?!"

"What're you doing here again? And don't say you were watching the sunrise - you weren't here when i passed the first time."

Minho stuck out his tongue, rubbing the back of his head. "Hey, Hyung, can we go on another date?"

"E-eh?!" Chan stared, too surprised to blush. 

"I want to go somewhere else! Maybe into the shopping districts - ice cream and shopping!" 

Chan continued to stare, not sure how to reply. He was, honestly, delighted to run into Minho again (not that he'd admit it). However, it concerned him that he had found Minho in the same place, doing the same thing, and avoiding the question of what he had been doing here.

"So, how about it? Unless last time was... a one-time thing."

Chan blinked rapidly. "A-Another date? With you? Me? U-Us?"

"Mhmm!"

"Well..."

"Oh, if you don't want to, it's fine. Sorry..." Minho gave Chan an apologetic smile.

"No, I- I do!" Chan flushed. "I wouldn't mind going on another date, but... I'm kind of sweating and..."

"You look fine when you're sweating, Hyung!" Minho stuck out his tongue, teasing. 

Chan blushed darker. God, how could someone be this teasing?

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to go home and shower first. I'd also rather change into something more fitting for a date, instead of a sweat-drenched shirt."

Minho eyed Chan and he suddenly felt self-conscious. He admitted that his body was fit, but between him and Minho, the latter was obviously the more attractive. Chan had never liked his face too much. His eyes always seemed a little too droopy, and his hair wasn't very interesting either. And his eye bags- he didn't even bother with them anymore.

"Do you wear sweat often? I mean, I wouldn't recommend the look to everyone, but it looks quite good on you. Or maybe it's just the effect of dripping water-"

"Minho, no offense, but please shut up."

Chan had turned and started walking, hoping that the heat he felt in his ears was from the blood circulating due to his jog and not Minho's opinions.

" Hyung! I didn't know you could be so mean!"

Minho had been to Chan's apartment before, and he didn't hesitate to make himself at home. With a roll of his eyes, Chan left to go get some clothes and head to the bathroom.

"You can find yourself something small to eat if you want. I'll just go take a shower."

"Okay, Have fun, Hyung!"

Chan gave Minho a confused look. 

Have fun in the shower?

"Yeah… right."

When Chan exited the bathroom, he was dressed in his own pair of skinny jeans and a white shirt. A denim jacket would complete the look. He had been sure to dry his hair as well, for he didn't need any of Minho's comments to make him flustered.

"Minho, are you ready?"

"Mmm, hyung, you have really nice ice-cream!"

Chan followed the sound of Minho's voice and found him laying down on the couch, his chin touching his chest and a bowl of choc-mint ice-cream resting on his chest.

Chan debated if it was possible for a human being to still look gorgeous when his neck was hardly visible.

"Idiot, why're you eating ice-cream?"

"You said I could find something small to eat!"

"Yeah, but why ice-cream?" Upon seeing Minho's still-confused face, Chan sighed. "I thought you wanted to go get ice-cream… so why eat some now?"

Chan almost burst out laughing at Minho's expression.

"Oh, shit- Hyung!" Minho scrambled up, a look of utter terror on his face. "Hyung, you have to help me finish it then!"

"H-Hey, Minho, don't-"

"Hyung, please!"

"Minho, you already ate off that spoon! I'm not sharing the same spoon, that's-"

"But hyung, I want to eat ice-cream with you later!" Minho kept holding the bowl of ice-cream in front of him and chasing Chan around the apartment.

"Minho, if you drop any of the ice-cream, you're cleaning it- o-oi!"

Chan narrowly dodges Minho shoving a spoon of ice-cream into his face. The ice-cream slipped off the spoon and landed on the floor. Chan watched in horror as Minho, moved by his momentum, took a step forward to balance himself and stepped into the ice-cream.

Chan lurched forward, half-catching Minho and half-falling along with him. He was aware of the bowl breaking somewhere next to him, and of Minho letting out a gasp as they landed on the floor.

There was a few seconds of silence, shards of the broken ceramic bowl slowly coming to a still.

"H-Hyung?"

Chan looked down. Minho was looking up at him, his cheeks red. Chan hoped his cheeks weren't as red.

"You okay there?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay! Thanks, hyung!" Minho sat up quickly, rubbing the back of his head. He forced out a few laughs, and then gulped, seeing the broken bowl. "Ah, sorry… I'll clean this all up."

Chan blinked a few times. "Y-Yeah, here, I'll help-"

"No, it's okay! I- I broke it and spilled the ice-cream, so I'll clean it!"

"Minho-"

"Please, let me clean it up."

Minho's back was to him, but Chan watched the movement of his back muscles through his shirt. His shoulders were a little slumped, and his back rose with slow, seemingly steady breaths. Chan was pretty sure that Minho was forcing his breaths to be even.

"Minho?"

"I'm okay! Don't worry, I'll be done in a moment."

"Minho, hey…"

"I'm okay, I'm okay. I'll just clean this up."

Chan moved next to Minho and took a shaking hand in his own.

"Minho, put it down before you accidently cut yourself."

Minho's fingers seemed to tighten on the shard he was holding, relaxing only when Chan had pulled most of his fingers off.

"I'm sorry, hyung…"

"For what? Dropping the bowl? It's fine. Come on, let's get you up."

"Sorry, hyung."

"It's okay, don't worry. Come on, have a seat."

Chan found it a lot easier to get Minho to come with him than he had thought. He sat Minho down on the couch, and crouched in front of him. Minho's eyes were closed, thin lines of tears streaming down his face. His hands were fisted in his lap, trying to stop the shaking. Chan placed a hand on top of Minho's hands.

"Hey, Minho. Deep breaths, okay?"

Chan had learnt a bit about anxiety symptoms during his study of medicine - you need to know about the illness to understand how different medications and chemicals help counter the effects, after all - but actually trying to help someone was a lot harder than he'd thought. He worried that Minho would break into a panic attack if he said or did something wrong.

Chan noticed how Minho's hands stopped shaking, and his breaths came out more evenly, less forced.

"You okay there, Minho?"

"Y-Yeah, sorry, hyung…"

"There's nothing to apologize about. Wait here, I'll make you a cup of tea."

Minho kept quiet, and when Chan came back, a cup of tea in his hand, he found Minho hugging his knees. Minho accepted the cup, mumbling a small thank you. Chan let Minho drink the tea while he quickly cleaned up the spilt ice-cream and broken bowl. He came back once he'd finished and Minho gave him a small smile.

"How much does it suck that I ruined our second date?" Minho looked up at Chan with apologetic eyes, his lashes darker from the tears.

"Well, technically speaking, our second date hadn't started yet, so I'm okay with it."

Minho let out a small laugh, sniffling.

"Hey, how about we go out for ice-cream another time?"

"That'd be nice…"

Chan took a seat next - but not too close - to Minho. He watched as the brunette took a sip of the tea, breathing out from his mouth. Chan knew that this was not the time to be staring in awe at someone, but he found himself unconsciously doing it. Minho had thin lips, Chan noticed, which seemed a little more downturned than the normal lips. Cheekbones that helped make his face somewhat more elegant, and his nose- Chan was a little envious. Minho's features were all so nice anc complimented his face so well. He broke out of his daze when he heard Minho sniffle.

"Does this - Does this happen often?" Chan bit the inside of his cheek, not sure if he was going too far with asking this.

"The panic attacks, or the breaking of other people's property?"

"I didn't mean-"

"No, of course you didn't… sorry," Minho took another sip. "No, not often, I guess."

_You guess?_

"Oh, okay… Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Chan offered, wanting to break the awkward and stiff air around them.

"Sure…"

"What do you want to watch?"

Within the next three hours, Chan discovered a few things. Minho was a big fan of anime, which Chan couldn't be more pleased with. The two of them sat in the calm of Chan's apartment, an anime movie about time travelling, alternate universes and romance playing before them. Chan also learnt that Minho liked sitting close (as in my-shoulder-may-or-may-not-be-glued-to-yours close) to him, and that he - Chan - apparently had very nice arms for hugging during sad scenes.

They watched three movies - the second a rom-com - before they settled on a more action-filled movie.

Minho seemed to love the idea of meeting up again on Friday night, and Chan was a little sad to close the door on Minho's back late that afternoon.

Of course, he didn't close the door until he could get Minho's number.

 

❇❇❇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i hope this fic is going well?? please leave comments if you have any - they're much appreciated, alongside a kudos! tysm <3


	3. the third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for my not so nice writing style in this fic

 ❇❇❇

 

The third meeting with Minho took place at an amusement park. Chan was running a few minutes late, for the traffic hadn't been very nice. He'd predicted that the amusement park might be busy - it was holiday break for a lot of students - so he'd taken a taxi to avoid the trouble of finding parking and had instead gotten stuck in traffic. He had decided to hop out of the taxi when they were a street away (he was sure to tip the driver for tolerating the traffic with him) and had jogged the rest of the distance to the park entrance. Minho didn't mind sweat anyways, did he?

Bang Chan  
» where are you?  
» sorry I'm late  
» just got here

Lee Minho  
» just got here as well  
» on the right of the entrance. I already got us entry passes.

He'd just got here, but he already had passes? Okay, sure. Chan wouldn't question it. Minho was a fascinating person.

Nearing the entrance, he scanned the area to his right. There were a lot of families, a few large groups of friends here and there, but there were mainly small groups of twos or threes. Chan, finally locating Minho, he made his way over and bit the inside of his cheek. Was he underdressed? Or was Minho overdressed? Or was this just their two different styles? Chan wasn't sure, and he tried not to stress about it too much, but walking up to Minho, he felt like he was passing a model doing a photo shoot.

Chan was dressed simply in a black tank top tucked into an old (but perfectly fine looking) pair of black denim jeans. Maybe he should've opted for slightly more… colour. Minho, on the other hand, was dressed in a loose white dress shirt with vertical black lines, half tucked into a pair of black skinny jeans with slits at the knees. A pair of tinted sunnies hung from the neck of his shirt.

"Oh! Hyung, you're here!"

Minho started digging around in his pocket and pulled out the admission bands. He handed one to Chan, mumbling something about help, but Chan was mesmerised. A little dumbfounded. A lot not focused.

"Hyung? Hyung, help, please I can't-"

Chan shook his head, and his eyes found Minho's hands, struggling to attach the band around his wrist. Wordlessly, Chan helped Minho, and the younger helped him afterwards.

"Okay, let's go! Hey hyung, can we get something small to eat? I haven't really-"

"Yeah. Sure."

Minho, who had managed to drag Chan past the entry gate, stopped and cocked his head slightly.

"Hyung, are you okay? You seem kind of…"

"Yeah. Sorry, I haven't had any food today either. Let's get something."

For the next twenty minutes, they ventured around the food trucks and small cafes, finally settling on a hotdog stand. After discussing their orders, Chan offered to buy for the both of them, insisting that he had to somehow start paying back for the admission fee.

"Okay, I'll wait for you back here!" Minho's face brightened suddenly, his eyes widening. "Oooh! And if you hurry, we can watch the sun set!"

Chan considered this. Was that… a little too romantic? Going to a café, watching a movie together… that was something that normal friends would do, right? Something about watching a sun set while sitting side by side with Minho seemed a little romantic.

Although, this was a date, wasn't it? …And it wasn't like Chan was opposed to the idea of being romantic with Minho-

Wait, what? Being romantic with Minho? What was he thinking?! It was probably one sided, anyways. Minho probably saw all this as a distraction from… whatever it was he was having trouble with. It's not that Chan minded being a distraction, something for Minho to look forward to. He wanted to be something that Minho could look forward to. He wanted to be something - no, some _one_ that Minho could lean on, be it platonically or romantically.

So, if watching the sunset was what Minho wanted, Chan didn't mind obliging to the wish.

"Okay. Sure," Chan could help but let his voice be filled with a little adoration for Minho, who looked like he'd had a wish come true.

When Chan finally got their hotdogs, he turned to look for Minho- where was Minho?

A moment of panic passed over Chan - had Minho decided to ditch him? No, Minho wasn't the type to do that. Chan scanned the crowd around him once more - and spotted a familiar head a few metres away. He seemed to be surrounded by a small group of girls.

"Minho!"

The head turned, and a bright smile flashed over his face.

"Hyung! You were taking so long!"

"I only took a few minutes- O-Oi!"

Minho bounded into Chan's arms, almost knocking him over.

"Pretend that you're my boyfriend."

Chan felt his face burn at the whispered request - was it even a request?

"See? This is Channie-hyung!"

The group of girls that had been surrounding Minho let out disappointed sighs.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't have expected you to bend that way - N-Not that there's anything wrong with being gay!"

"Hmm… but that's unfortunate… He's already taken…"

The group of girls all sighed again.

"Yep! I love hyung very much-"

Chan felt his heart beat faster.

"-and I don't plan on leaving him any time soon-"

Was the speed at which his heart was beating safe?

"-so don't worry, Channie-hyung! I won't break up with you!"

"Awwww, oppa, you're so cute!"

"Yeah, but… is he really your boyfriend? He hasn't said anything to reinforce the fact that you guys are dating."

"Oh, hyung is just awkward around people he doesn't know. Isn't that right, Chan-hyung?"

Minho hugged Chan's arm and placed a kiss on his cheek. Chan was ready to combust into millions of small, fluttering hearts of varying pink shades.

"Y-Yight. I mean, reah. Right. Yeah. Shit."

The girls giggled. Chan wanted to die. No, he was probably about to drop dead any moment anyways from all the blood rushing through his veins as if they were on drugs. That kiss was a drug.

Oh, god, Chan was a mess. Not that he'd show it, of course.

"O-Minho, don't k-kiss- don't do that in public!"

"Hyung's shy! So cute!"

The girls giggled again, before one spoke up. "Well, I hope you guys enjoy your… date. See you around, oppa!"

They all waved farewell and merged into the crowd.

"Hyung, are you okay?"

Minho kissed me?

"Hyung, you're al red!"

On the cheek, though. It doesn't count.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

But it was still a kiss, right?

"Hyung?"

Chan, you idiot, you're so horribly in love-

"Chan-hyung!"

Chan snapped out of his daze.

"W-What the heck, Minho?!"

Minho bounced away, hands clasped behind his back and his tongue sticking out. Gosh, he was so cute-

"I made hyung flustered, didn't I?"

"S-Shut up, Minho…"

"Are you disappointed that it was just a kiss on the cheek?" Minho teased, laughing as Chan opened his mouth to object and fail. "But it's okay, you'll get a real kiss soon, hyung."

Chan almost tripped over his own feet, but before he could determine if Minho was serious or not, he was being dragged to a bench.

The rest of the night went by with them visiting stands and riding a few rides. Minho had strongly opposed the big rollercoasters and had promised he would try them another time. They watched the fireworks, and Chan would be lying if he said he hadn't hoped for Minho to kiss him then. Maybe Minho had just been joking after all.  
There were, however, many times that their hands brushed and shoulders nudged each other. All the times that Minho grabbed Chan's hand to drag him over somewhere, all the times that Minho grabbed excitedly onto Chan's arm, and all the times that Chan was lost in laughs shared with Minho… Those times made up for the kiss that he anticipated. Those times were enough to fill the small hole of hope in his heart.

However, the moon was high in the sky, and the stars out bright. It was late into the night and about time they parted ways.

"I'll see you again, right?"

"Of course, Hyung! I'll message you when I'm free, okay?"

"Yeah. See you then, Minho."

Chan didn’t mean to hold eye contact with Minho for too long. It kind just… happened. And then, before he could say anything, Minho had offered a smile and was two, three, five metres away… before freezing and jogging back.

"Hyung! I forgot something!"

Minho leaned over and kissed the corner of Chan's mouth. Quick, fleeting, soft.

"I had a lot of fun today, Hyung!"

And then he was gone, mixed in with the crowd and leaving Chan behind to comprehend what had just happened.

❇❇❇

_Briiing…_

What time was it…

_Briiing…_

It was just past midnight.

_Briiing…_

Who would call at this time?

_Briiing…_

Chan groggily picked up his phone, wincing at the sudden brightness. He blinked a few times, registering the name on the screen. He would never admit that his heart leaped a little when he saw that it was Minho's name on the screen. It hadn't been more than five hours since they'd seen each other, so why would he call? Chan moved to answer the call just as it ended.

He blinked a few times. Had the phone been ringing for that long, that he'd woken up at the last few rings? Or maybe Minho had accidentally called him and ended the call, realising his mistake.

Chan rubbed his eyes, debating whether or not to go back to sleep when a memory of his first meeting with Minho popped into his mind. Better safe than sorry, right?  
After a few rings, Minho finally picked up.

"Hello, Channie-hyung! Why're you calling-"

"Minho, you were the one who called me first."

"Oh- shit. Right. Sorry."

A silence fell between them, and in that silence, Chan heard a strange sound. Funny, he thought. It was like soft static… no, cars driving on wet roads? But it hadn't rained in the last few days. Waves. They were waves.

"Minho, where- you aren't at home, are you?"

"Eh? Ah, no. I'm at the beach."

"At this time?!"

Was he an idiot? It was late into the night - he could catch a cold!

"Don't be such a worry wart, hyung! I'm not going to die in the cold or anything."

The light-hearted comment left a strange feeling in Chan.

"…I'm coming to get you and make sure you go home."

"Hyung, I'm serious, I'm fine-"

"Then why'd you call me so late?"

Minho didn't reply. Instead, Chan listened as the waves crashed against the rocks. He listened to the cars passing in the background, and to Minho's breathing, which was picked up by the receiver. His breathing sounded even - was he really not cold?

"Hyung, can we meet up tomorrow?"

"You ask that like I may be against the idea. We can discuss it in the car when I'm driving you home."

Chan moved from the bed, stifling a yawn as he grabbed a hoddie and threw it on. He rubbed his eyes with his empty hand and grabbed random things off his desk, trying to find his keys.

"What beach did you say you were at?"

"I never said-"

"Well, which one is it, then?"

  
❇❇❇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i'm kinda aware that minho is a little ooc -- heck, they're both kind of slightly ooc? and i realised there are other pairings that could work for these two character ,,,, models (?) but too late i already posted and chan and minho are the characters im so sorry i promise i'll write a better skiz fic soon.  
> Anyways, please be sure to leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed<3


End file.
